


Frühstück

by SPNfan121



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Ein schönes Frühstück am Morgen.
Relationships: Christian Mann/Oliver Sabel
Kudos: 1





	Frühstück

Olli stand in der Küche und machte sich gerade einen Kaffee, als er plötzlich zwei starke Arme um sich spürte. Automatisch lehnte er sich gegen seinen Freund und schloss die Augen. Er liebte es Christian so nah bei sich zu spüren. 

„Guten Morgen, Olli. Warum musste ich den heute alleine aufwachen?“, fragte Christian und hauchte Olli einen Kuss in den Nacken. 

Olli drehte sich in Christians Armen, sodass er seinen Freund ansehen konnte.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich wollte, dass du ein anständiges Frühstück bekommst“, meinte Olli, als er seine Hände auf Christians Hüften legte und ihn dann sanft auf die Lippen küsste. 

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, ließ Christian seinen Blick zum Tisch wandern, der schon gedeckte war und worauf sich allerlei Köstlichkeiten befanden. 

„Das ist ja lieb von dir.“ Christians Augen begannen zu leuchten, was natürlich auch Olli nicht entging. 

„Willst du einen Kaffee?“, fragte Olli, als er aus dem Schrank zwei Tassen herausholte und diese auf die Anrichte stellte, um den Kaffee einzuschenken. 

„Natürlich.“

Olli reichte Christian eine Tasse und dieser ging zum Tisch, ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder. Er gab einen Schluck Milch dazu und rührte mit einem Löffel seinen Kaffee um, bevor er einen Schluck daraus trank. 

Olli setzte sich ihm gegenüber und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, bevor er in das Körbchen griff, wo die Brötchen drin lagen und nahm sich eins heraus. 

Schweigend genossen sie das Frühstück und warfen sich hin und wieder einen verliebten Blick zu. Als sie mit dem essen fertig waren, räumten sie gemeinsam den Tisch ab. 

„Danke für das leckere Frühstück“, meinte Christian und nahm Ollis Gesicht in seine Hände, bevor er ihm einen Kuss gab. 

„Kein Problem. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich das gerne für dich mache“, antwortete Olli und streichelte Christian durch seine Haare. 

„Ich liebe dich, Olli.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Christian.“


End file.
